Ba Sing Se Academy
by blondemoment01
Summary: Zuko spent his whole life hiding from who he truly was, then he met Katara. He knew he had a life mission and a secret to hide, but one girl can change your whole outlook. Katara spent her whole life having just Sokka, then she met Lee, he was the only person she felt comfortable with other than Sokka. Can she handle Lee's true identity?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Sokka looked down at the little baby that was currently laying in his mother's arms and he had no idea what to do.

"Sokka, come meet your little sister, her name is Katara. She's going to be your new best friend." Kya looked as her curious son examined her newborn baby girl. She had tan skin just like him, a little spot of deep brown hair on her head, and big blue eyes that were looking right at him "I know you're going to be a great big brother, aren't you?"

"Katara." Whispered the three-year-old. "I love you." His mother pulled him in for a hug with her and the newborn baby.

Many years later…

"Katara I don't know why you just can't act like everyone else at school. I get it you're a water bender going to school in the Earth Kingdom, but it isn't all that bad. I mean you have me. You've always had me. Just you and I, me and you. I know the transition will be hard, but you'll make some friends soon, I swear." Sokka could see that his little sister was upset still about the move that the pair had made from the Southern Water Tribe to Ba Sing Se, but their father decided that boarding school would be best for them since he was gone so much. "Dad said that you need to try, Kat. I know you can do this."

They both walked down the long green and grey corridor that led them out of the dormitory and to the main courtyard of their school.

"I'm fine Sokka, I know I can do this and I know that I have you but you're three years older than me. We aren't even in any of the same classes. There is this cool Fire Nation kid in my class though, his name is Lee. He is a year older, but he started school a year later than he was supposed to because his family was traveling or something like that. I think I could be his friend. I just don't know how to approach him, he seems very shy and scared for some reason..."

"Really Sis? There is a war on the verge of happening and you're wondering why a Fire Nation boy is afraid? It is because his Fire Lord is going to try to kill everyone in the world that stands in his way of finding his son Zuko. Poor Ozai went really crazy once Iroh ran off with his son, I can only imagine what I would be like if my brother kidnapped my heir and only son and basically disappeared for years. Ozai is really old Katara, he needs Zuko back to take over the throne, he can't give it to Azula." The bell rang as Sokka finished his point. "Just say hi to Lee, I'm sure that would work out for you."

"Thanks, Sokka, bye!" Katara rang away from her brother and went on her way to her first class.

Katara walked into her defensive bending class and saw Lee sitting down by himself at an empty table. He looked so distracted staring out of the window at a cherry blossom tree that sat directly in the middle of the courtyard. He looked like he was lost in a million different thoughts by the look on his face. _This is my chance_ she thought to herself _all I must do is simply say hi. You can do this Katara._ She sat down next to him and he shuffled in his seat to move away from Katara. _Katara just say hi, just do it._

"Hi, my name is Kata..."She was then cut off by Lee.

"Your name is Katara and you are the daughter of Hakoda, the chief of the Southern Water Tribe, I know who you are Katara. My name is Lee. Oh, dear you totally think that I'm creepy or something. It's just that... Well... You see... I'm fascinated with water bending! Being the daughter of the chief, it means I've heard about you. You're a water bender! A real live water bender! I'm sorry I've said too much haven't I?" He shied away from her yet again after his confidence died down from Katara's surprised face.

Katara couldn't get over a fire bender being so interested in the opposite element. "Lee, you seem really sweet, what makes you so interested in water bending? I mean clearly, you're a fire bender. Those two are opposites. I don't mean to make fun of you or anything, but it is so interesting to see someone into water bending that isn't well, you know, a water bender." Katara looked up at the board to see what their instructor was talking about, it was opposite bending advantages and disadvantages and on the board was a list of students that were paired together to spar, this included Katara who was paired with Lee. This is when she realized that Lee truly was in for a lesson on water bending today. "Lee looks like you're going to be getting that water bending lesson today, so you better take some notes."

"Actually Katara, I can't spar with you. I can't fire bend against a non-fire bender, I can't risk hurting you, but I would love to learn more about your style of bending. Can you heal? Do you do blood bending? That is like the coolest yet most creepy thing ever."

Katara couldn't figure out how this geeky nerdy kid manage to get into a school like Ba Sing Se Academy he was just some nerdy kid who didn't look like he really belonged to a more prominent or rich family. Lee looked like a normal kid who didn't have the kinds of family obligations that she had. Maybe somewhere in his family there was a relative with money, but Katara wouldn't worry about it now. Right now, she had to make up a water bending lesson for Lee for after school. The opposite bending lesson was also a group project that did require some outside work. Katara thought it would be wise to not invite him back to her and Sokka's suite at school because he already knew so much about her. She didn't want him to know about her embarrassing big brother yet.

"Katara would you like to meet in my room so that we can do this assignment together? After dinner time is preferable. I usually go to see my uncle during dinner time. He's the only family I have, and he has a tea shop in the Upper Ring called the Jasmine Dragon, I go to help and eat supper there whenever I can. Would eight o'clock work for you Katara?"

Katara looked at Lee and suddenly her questions were answered, his uncle owned a tea shop in the Upper Ring, this is how he could afford to Ba Sing Se Academy. "Yes Lee, eight is perfect. I'll see you then." The bell rang and Katara got up out of her seat and started to go to her history class.

"Katara wait up!" Lee rushed to catch up to her. "Can I walk with you to history? We are in the same classes, so I don't mind if you don't mind."

"Sure Lee, I don't mind at all. I could really use the company. And hey, since you don't think that sparring is the best idea for us why don't we script a fake fight, so it seems like we're sparring? "

"That sounds like an amazing idea Katara, thank you for understanding." Lee motioned to carry Katara's books to their next class. She felt bad because their history books were so heavy.

Katara and Sokka's Suite Later..

Katara sat on the floor of the common room she shared with Sokka doing her lesson for Lee when Sokka came in with his friend Toph, a blind earth bender.

"Sis, did you talk to Lee? How did it go? Do you finally have a friend?" Sokka sounded way too excited that Katara may have finally made a friend but he knew it was just what his little sister needed. "Did hi work out for you?"

"Jeez Sokka, why don't you just go find the kid and ask him if he wants to be friends with your little sister? That would probably be less embarrassing for her than this line of questioning." Toph always seemed to be so in tune even though she could not see what was happening, it was something Katara never fully understood.

Katara had never really spent any time with Toph since she had become friends with Sokka. She knew that Toph had the potential to maybe be her friend, but she didn't want to be the intruding little sister, even though Sokka never looked at her like that she wasn't sure Toph would feel the same.

"Actually Sokka, I did talk to Lee and I'm going over to his room after dinner so that we can work on our defensive bending assignment together. It is about opposite bending styles and apparently, we are the only fire and water benders. And I need to finish this water bending lesson for him. It was supposed to be an actual sparring match, but Lee doesn't want to risk hurting me so we're going to script a fake fight." Katara got up and went into her room to finish the lesson plan.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Zuko went to Iroh's tea shop after school had ended for dinner with him.

"Lee, how was school?" Iroh asked him while he served someone some steaming hot tea.

"It was good Uncle, I met Katara of the Southern Water tribe. She is my partner in a defensive bending assignment because of the opposite bending styles we have. I think it is bound to be a good project."

"Just be careful Lee, there is a great battle that you'll have to face one day…" He walked into the back room and through the door that led to his apartment. Zuko followed him. "You can't let her know who you truly are. It is imperative that you keep who you are secret. I have spent too many years hiding here to protect you from Ozai, but the time is dawning that you will need to fight your father and your sister and reclaim your title Prince Zuko. You will be the next Fire Lord, but you need to hide until the time is ready. If Ozai finds you before you're ready, it won't be good for you. We need to find the Avatar. Now let us go eat dinner." Iroh got a plate of food ready and gave it to his nephew. He then walked to the table where a pot of tea, cutlery, and a jug of water was waiting for them.

"Uncle, I know what you have sacrificed so that I wouldn't be controlled by Ozai. But he isn't my father, you are. You have been there for me for much more than he has or ever would have been. I feel like there is something different about Katara and I can't explain it. She is the first person that I have ever talked to while I have been at that school. I feel like if we get to know each other better than she might be someone that I can open up to. Please just let me handle this my own way." Zuko couldn't put his finger on just what made Katara so different from every other girl at the academy, but he knew that she was trustworthy, she would help him with his mission to find the Avatar, defeat his father, and take back his rightful place. He just had no idea how he would convince her that this is what she should do with him.

Zuko didn't speak for the rest of dinner, he was lost in thought about Katara and how to make her understand who he was without telling her exactly.

"Okay, you get back to school and learn more about this girl and do your assignment." Iroh put their dishes into the sink and then started walking back towards the tea shop to home his extra staff. Once he got into the back room he got back into his Moshi state of mind. "Thank you for coming Lee, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodbye Uncle." Lee walked out the front door of the tea shop.

Lee's room

"Knock Knock. Lee, I'm here." Katara was nervous but she knew they had to get the assignment done. She had never spent time alone with a boy before other than Sokka.

"Katara, come on in." Lee opened the door for her to come in.

Katara couldn't believe how nice his room was when she entered. Lee had a single room which meant that it didn't have a common room like her and Sokka's, but it was not a small room either. Lee's room was decorated in shades of red and black. His walls were painted red with black details painted in no specific order, he had a black blanket on his bed with red pillows, and it had truly seemed like Lee had taken the color of his nation with him to school. Just like Katara and Sokka had in their room. "Lee your room is so nice, did you decorate it yourself? I did mine and Sokka's, but it looks nothing like this."

"My uncle Moshi decorated this room for me. He likes to think that he could be a decorator, but I honestly think that he should just stick to making tea. I mean nothing bad about him, but his décor really makes me miss home…" Lee's voice trailed off.

"It's hard being so far away from home I understand that. I miss home all the time, I haven't been here as long as you have though, so it must be even worse for you. But hey, let's get started on this project." Katara sat down on the floor so they would have a lot of work space and then she motioned for Lee to sit down next to her. "Lot to be done and not a lot of time to do it. This is what I have done so far for the water bending portion," Katara handed him the pieces of paper she had worked with earlier that day. She felt bad because he was going to have to attempt to read her sloppy writing. "If you need any help let me know, I am going to do some more work on the script."

Lee looked at Katara he wanted so badly to tell her the truth right now and just scream out that he was really Prince Zuko, but he needed to know if he could truly trust her. He knew only one sure fire way to test that theory. "Katara."

"Yes Lee?" She looked at him with her big blue eyes full of curiosity. "Something wrong? Its my sloppy writing isn't it? You can't read any of that can you? I'm so sorry I need to practice my writing I know."

"Katara no, it isn't your writing." Lee leaned closer to the girl sitting in front of him the closer he got the more he closed his eyes. He had never kissed a girl before but the closer he got to Katara the more this instinct kicked in for him, he just hoped that she would have the same instincts as him. Finally, he felt his lips press against hers at first, he didn't know how she was going to react but then he could feel her kissing him back. After it felt long enough for him he pulled away from her. He looked at the look on her face, as first the look seemed upset to Zuko but then he realized that she was surprised that he had kissed her but at the same time she seemed to be happy.

"Lee what was that? What did that mean?" She looked out the window. "I have to get home curfew is getting close." With that Katara ran out of the room. Even leaving all her school work and her bag behind on the floor.

"Smooth moves Zuko, smooth moves."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Katara had a tough time leaving Lee's room. Honestly, she enjoyed being kissed by Lee, but she felt like she didn't know enough about him to continue kissing him. She really wanted to stay there with him, but she had a proposal for him first .

Katara turned around to head back to Lee's room. _I like Lee so I'm going to suggest that we get to know each other more before I even consider kissing him again. Hopefully, he'll go for it. Maybe he likes me enough to do that for me._ She found herself at his door for the second time this evening, this time she found herself afraid to knock on his door. She lifted her hand, cupped it into a fist, and knocked on the cold wooden door that separated herself and her potential love.

"Lee?" Katara did not hear any moving going on in Lee's room.

"Katara? Are you back for your stuff?" Lee opened the door, he noticed something looked off about Katara as she stood in front of his doorway. "Katara, are you okay? Is it the kiss? Did I mess up our group dynamic for this assignment?"

"Lee, I liked that kiss, but we don't know each other that well. I mean we just met technically no matter how long we've been in class together. I would love to get to know you better at a slower pace and then maybe consider kissing you after I know you more. Is that okay with you?" Katara watched Lee consider every word she just said, she hoped that would understand what she wanted and respect her. "Look if you liked me you'd do this for me and you would understand. You seem like a great guy and I really want to…" Lee put his finger up to Katara mouth to shush her. He pulled over to sit down on the edge of his bed.

"Katara I do understand what you want, I'm willing to give as much time as you want or need. I can start simply; my name is Lee Moshi and I never knew my parents, but I was told that my father was a terribly evil fire bender. My Uncle Moshi brought me here after my father killed my mother, at least that is what Uncle thinks happened to her. We've been hiding here from him, but I think he died a few years ago, even still we can't go back. People remember my father and they remember my uncle. My father forced him to do terrible things before he left the fire nation and that included him helping General Iroh attack Ba Sing Se. That is why my uncle chose Ba Sing Se, no one would suspect that he would return here after everything, but he also felt like he owed this wonderful place something. That's why when we moved here we started with nothing, we lived in the Lower Ring. Moshi worked in a tea shop and eventually he got noticed because he made the tea so amazingly that many people in the Upper Ring wanted him to make their tea. Once we moved to the Upper Ring and we got settle into the apartment attached to the tea shop. He saved for years, finally he had enough to afford to send me here. I was six when I started school in the Lower Ring, Moshi was so worried about sending me to public school as a fire bender, the idea of sending me to a school like this made him try harder with his shop. He didn't want me to miss out on some of the aspects of the life he stole me from."

"Lee, that sounds so intense. I'm sorry that your life has been so hard and unfortunate."

"Katara, I told you I know a lot about you, I know what your life has been like too. Please this is nothing compared to you and what happened with your mom. I at least had Uncle to help me hone my bending, I can't imagine learning it all on my own. You're amazing Katara." Lee put his arms Katara's shoulders.

"Lee, you have had only your uncle your whole life. I've had my dad, Sokka, and Gran Gran that is a whole lot of people. It certainly was hard on me to grow up without my mother, even with all everyone else I grew up with no one understood when it came to bending. Part of the reason my dad sent me and Sokka here was, so I could learn more, I couldn't do that at home." Katara reflected on everything that had led her to Ba Sing Se, she knew she had Sokka to talk to, but it seemed like Sokka got tired of talking about the same thing over again.

Katara looked at Lee, she looked up and down at the boy in front of her. She had never spent that much time alone with a boy before that wasn't Sokka; she had never spent that much time with anyone before that wasn't Sokka. Katara looked at Lee because she realized that she didn't need to know more before she decided to date him, that was dating was about in her mind getting to know someone. To Katara she already knew everything that she needed to know, Lee was the only person in the school, maybe even the entire world, that she could spend time with other than Sokka.

"Earth to Katara." Lee was waving his hand in front of Katara's face. "Where's your head at?"

"Lee, I was just thinking about Sokka. He is the only person at this school that I hang out with and he is the only person I can talk to but then I met you. I enjoy spending time with you and I change my mind. I don't need to get to know you better, I want to date you, because dating you always allows me to get to know you." Katara leaned in and gave Lee a kiss on the cheek. "It's getting late, so I need to go back to my room, can we continue the assignment tomorrow? You have my water bending lesson plan, so you can read that tonight." Katara picked up the papers and books she had left when she stormed out of Lee's room earlier and put them in her bag. "I would like to know if you want to date me though, that can't wait till tomorrow night."

"Yes. I want to date you Katara. I don't want to startle you but there is something special about you and can't figure it out just yet, but I want to." He pulled her and gave her another kiss on the lips.

"Thank you, Lee, I'll see you tomorrow." Katara picked up her things and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

 _Well Zuko now its time to come up with a plan on how to tell Katara._

Zuko sat on the floor where he was just sitting with Katara, he grabbed some blank paper and started to write out how he would tell her the truth about his identity.

Katara,

I'm sorry that I'm not telling you this in person, but I can't bring myself to see the look on your face when you learn my secret. You see Katara, I wasn't completely honest with you when I told you my life story; yes, I came to Ba Sing Se with my Uncle and yes, my Uncle was involved in General Iroh's attack on Ba Sing Se those facts are true. In addition to these are yes, my father is crazy, and he did have something to do with my mother's death but he isn't dead.

Katara, my name is not Lee Moshi and my uncle's name is not Moshi. He is General Iroh of the Fire Nation and I am Prince Zuko son of Fire Lord Ozai. Iroh has raised me in secret hiding from my father and my sister Azula. He didn't want me to be corrupted by his evil like it had Azula. He wants me to train to overpower my father and take back my place. The rumors about Iroh kidnapping me and stealing me that everyone has heard is not true. He made a promise to my mother that he would protect me.

He sacrificed so much for me so that I could be a normal person and not turn into a crazy Fire Lord like my father and his father before him. Iroh knew I was the last hope for the Fire Nation, I can save the nation from destruction. I can change the future of the nation.

I need to find the Avatar and I want you to come with me. I know the Avatar went missing hundreds of years ago, but I am confident that we will find him.

I know that this is a lot to take in Katara and I understand if you think I'm crazy or if you want nothing to do with me anymore, but I needed to you after the first night we spent together, and I kissed you. I decided not to lie to you. I couldn't lie to you any longer than I already had. I think I could love you if you can accept this truth about my life and my sincerest apology.

Please try to understand Katara and please also know that you can never tell anyone ever at least not until I'm back where I belong.

Zuko

Formerly known as Lee

Zuko tucked the letter into an envelope, wrote 'Katara' on it and placed it in his jacket pocket to save it for the right moment.

Zuko climbed into bed and went to sleep eager to see Katara the next day because he planned on asking her to go on their first date. He planned on taking her to Firelight Fountain and then go to dinner at any restaurant they can find. He hoped that they would find a water tribe themed restaurant to give her a taste of home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Katara was hoping to meet with Lee in the courtyard before class so she could walk with him to their class. She felt good about the results of their talk the night before. The door to Lee's building opened and out walked Lee. "Lee over here!" She screamed at him to get his attention.

Lee walked toward Katara with a smile on his face. "Hey Katara, I read that water bending lesson plan that you gave me, it was amazing. There was so much I didn't know about water bending." He gave her back her lesson plan that she had left with him. "Thank you, and here is your fire bending lesson." He pulled a notebook out of his bag and gave it to Katara. He did not realize that his note to Katara had fallen out of his jacket pocket. "I was up for a while after you left doing this so hopefully it isn't too bad."

Katara bent down to the ground and picked up the envelope that had fallen out of Lee's pocket. "Hey Lee, what is this? Is this for me, I mean this does have my name on it unless you changed your name. But you did just respond to Lee." Without waiting for a response, she opened the envelope and started to read the letter. "Katara, I'm sorry I'm not telling you this in person… Lee what is this?" Katara didn't even look at him, she couldn't take her eyes off the letter.

"Katara, I didn't want you to find out like this. Please just tell me that no matter what you read on that letter you'll let me explain. I know I'll need to explain." He shied away from her knowing that he would need to explain everything in the letter, but he was also worried that she would run away after or even before she read it. He started to worry because Katara was so silent. "Katara?"

As Katara read the letter more she realized that she couldn't be mad at him because he was just doing what Iroh had told him to do for his safety. "Lee, can we go back to your room to talk about this? I can't go to class and work on this project if I can't talk to you about this freely first." She didn't wait for an answer, just went into the door of his building and walked to his room.

Zuko followed her wondering what kind of conversation they were about to have. When he reached his room Katara was standing next to his door waiting for him to arrive.

"So, this shit is who you truly are?"

"Katara, please can we get in the door first?" Zuko opened the door and Katara immediately walked in.

"YOU'RE THE HEIR TO THE FUCKING FIRE NATION? YOU'RE NAME ISN'T EVEN LEE?" Katara sat down on Zuko's bed unsure about how to feel about the situation. "You need to tell me everything now. I just need to know what is going on and I need to know it now."

"My father is a terrible man Katara, before starting this story you need to know that my father is a fucking terrible man. He has done some seriously fucked up shit. He killed my grandfather to become Fire Lord and that was just the beginning. He tried to kill me once but, in my place, he killed mother. That is why I have this scar on my face, it was from him. That was when my Uncle Iroh decided to get me out. He knew it was just a matter of time before he tried to do it again. My father always favored my sister Azula and he wants her to become the next leader of the Fire Nation at any cost. Iroh didn't want me to get hurt, he had just lost his son in battle and he didn't want to lose me too. He took me one night and we came straight here to Ba Sing Se, we've been hiding here ever since. At first, we didn't want to expose our bending abilities because the battle had happened not that long before we showed up and we knew the wounds were still fresh. Once it was clear that we would have no issues here we revealed ourselves. Uncle didn't save for years to send me to Ba Sing Se Academy; we always had that kind of money but we never wanted people to know because we were living in the Lower Ring. Uncle wanted us to be as hidden as possible in the beginning while we established our new identities. I honestly think that he was just waiting for my father to announce that I was dead or tragically hurt, something that meant that he wasn't going to look for me but unfortunately that hasn't even fucking happened and I don't think that will ever happen. I might be Lee Moshi until the day that I finally confront Ozai."

"How can you just sit there and tell me all of this shit when I just found out your name isn't even Lee. I know I said explain but I meant very slowly. That was way too fucking fast. You're Zuko. That is an insane thing to grasp. I thought I met a normal boy who was trying to overcome the prejudices of his people but you're partially responsible. You are part of the royal family of the Fire Nation. My mother's death, is because of the fucking Fire Nation, you knew that! You knew that I was water bender from the Southern Water Tribe and you knew exactly who I was. I'm leaving."

Katara started to walk to the door as Zuko grabbed her hand. "Katara, I just, I wanted to be more than Prince Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, I wanted to be normal. You made me feel normal for once in my life."

"The reason I made you feel normal, is because you fucking lied to me. You told me you were normal and that your name was Lee Moshi. Liars can always make themselves feel normal because they can lie their way into normalcy. You aren't normal, you will never be normal. You will always be a liar and I want nothing to do with that. I want nothing to do with you. Good luck finding the Avatar or defeating your father or whatever it is you want to do." Katara turned the doorknob that she was firmly holding in her hand and started to open the wooden door. "I'm so done. Don't talk to me ever again."

"Katara, wait! Our project, we need to finish our project."

"I'm willing to take the fail. For this I'm willing to take the fail." Katara started to run down the hallway that led to the stairs of Zuko's building. She knew once she made it outside it was just a straight run across the courtyard to her building.

The only thing in her mind was getting to Sokka, she needed to talk to him. _This is all Sokka's fault, he told me to say hi to him and I did. I listened to Sokka and this is where it got me._

She finally reached her door. Standing outside of it, she stood there for a minute trying desperately to regain her composure. She knew if she went in there still made at Zuko she would never be willing to talk about it with Sokka.

Suddenly her door opened right in front of her.

"I told you someone was out here Sokka. You owe me lunch." Toph stood there in front of Katara. "Katara, is that you? You're breathing sounds like you're upset, or you ran here. Are you okay?"

"Toph, I hate to ask but can I please have some time, so I can talk to Sokka, alone?"

"Sure thing. I'll catch ya later Sokka." Toph walked past Katara and then continued down the hall.

"Sokka, I need to talk to you about Lee. Well I need to talk to you about the heir to fucking Fire Nation and how that heir to the Fire Nation is Prince Zuko and how Lee is Zuko hiding from Ozai and I'm rambling. Sokka, everything is going wrong." Katara threw herself down on the couch next to her brother. "I thought I liked him but now I'm wondering if anything he told me was true. What do I do Sok?"

"Look Katara, I'm always going to be here and I get that this is a really complicated situation with Lee..."

"Sokka, did you even fucking hear what I said? Lee isn't even his name!" She smacked the back of his head, so he would pay attention to what she was saying. "He's actually Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai. Part of the Fire Nation royal family. Sokka he lied to me! He isn't a refugee hiding in Ba Sing Se, he's a fugitive hiding from his father. He's a liar." Katara sunk down into the couch even more and then she slid onto the floor. "Should I forgive him and try to understand?"

"I can't tell you what to do here. Sis, you gotta figure this out on your own, the decision that needs to be made here is a decision you need to make without my influence. Now go into your room and sleep on it."

Katara got up off the floor and listened to her brother. He was always right about these things. Katara needed to sleep on the information she had received, no matter how early it was.


	6. Sorry Everyone

Hey guys sorry I haven't uploaded in a little bit!

Still working on BSSA just had a few distractions lately but they'll be over shortly.

Trying to have 2 new chapters done by the end of May!


End file.
